Gebruiker:Tarantula Danger
Hallo! Ik ben Tarantula Danger en ik zit in TW, omdat wiskunde leuk is. thumb|Welkom op mijn gebruikerspagina! Vogelspinnen (Theraphosidae) vormen een bekende familie van spinnen binnen de onderorde vogelspinachtigen (Mygalomorphae). Veel soorten bereiken een behoorlijke lichaamslengte in vergelijking met andere spinnen. Een aantal soorten wordt wel als huisdier in een terrarium gehouden. Vogelspinnen eten in het wild alles wat ze te pakken kunnen krijgen en kleiner is dan zijzelf. Meestal worden kleine ongewervelden gegrepen zoals insecten maar ook kleine gewervelden als muizen en reptielen worden wel gegeten. Het is niet ondenkbaar dat ook vogels ten prooi vallen maar dit is slechts enige malen beschreven en dient als hoogst uitzonderlijk te worden gezien. Vogelspinnen hebben met name als juveniel vele vijanden, zoals vogels, reptielen en andere insecteneters die leven van kleine ongewervelden. Volwassen exemplaren hebben vaak niet zoveel vijanden, sommige grotere rovende zoogdieren als wasberen en stinkdieren graven de vogelspinnen op alvorens ze dood te slaan en op te eten. Credits: Wikipedia Mijn verhalen Mijn kortverhalen -De Dakloze Man (meleef) -Verloren in de woestijn (avontuur) -Hij had geen gezicht (horror, creepypasta) Mijn gewone verhalen -Het horloge van Vetos (klad) Verhalen waar ik aan bezig ben -Het horloge van Vetos Over mij 5 dingen die je nog niet over me wist #Ik ben een grote fan van modelboten en ik heb zelf ook een modelboot op mijn kamer staan. #Jup, ik lees de Warrior Cats, ik heb wel geen Warrior Cats naam als gebruikersnaam, wat vele van jullie op deze wiki wel hebben. #Ik kan niet goed tegen drukte. #Ik heb heel erg veel sleutelhangers. #Kubusen. Ik kan verschillende soorten kubusen maken en ik heb er ook best veel in mijn kamer staan, het is officieel een denksport en het noemt in het engels: Cubing. Boeken 'Wat ik lees' Lezen is leuk. Ik heb heel wat boeken gelezen in mijn leven. Ook heel wat series: De laatste wilde dieren (boek 1 en 2), Gladiator (boek 1) heel veel van de Warrior Cats serie, alle (nederlandstalige) Bravelands boeken, deel 1 van de Contender serie, De grijze jager boek 1, Stormwachter boek 1 (boek 2 ben ik ook van plan om te lezen, het offer van de baobab - serie (heeft niet echt een naam) en ook boek 1 van de HP serie en de drie extra boeken van de serie. 'Dingen uit boeken die me bijblijven' Het offer van de baobab - Kate Kriske (2 verschillende schrijvers onder een naam) Nemesis, de godin van de gerechtvaardigde wraak. Een geschiktere naam kon er niet bestaan voor zijn organisatie. Want wraak was de enige drijfveer geweest om haar op te starten. Gerechtvaardigde wraak op al diegenen die zijn jeugd tot een hel hadden gemaakt. Stormwachter: De kaarsenmaker van Arranmore - Catherine Doyle Er zijn allerlei soorten moed, Fionn. Vaak is de reis die we in onszelf afleggen zwaarder dan de woeligste zee. De laatste wilde dieren - Piers Torday Maar voor mij is deze foto altijd de plek waar mijn huis staat, mijn papa is en waar ik - dat weet ik zeker - op een dag weer naartoe zal gaan. De uitverkorene: Contender 1 - Taran Matharu Hij haalde diep adem, wachtend op de volgende aanval. toen begonnen de monsters buien opnieuw te huilen, steeds luider. Voorlopig leken ze op afstand te blijven. De overlevenden keken elkaar aan, al durfde niemand iets te zeggen. Ze zaten in de val. Nieuws -Ik ga weer hier meer editen Ik heb hier al een lange tijd niet meer geëdit! Maar daar komt verrandering in! -Ik heb een nieuw idee! Ik ben van plan om een nieuwe serie te maken (verschillende verhalen die ik aan elkaar wil bundelen). Maar dat ben ik nog niet zeker. Fijn dat je mijn gebruikerspagina bekeek! Bedankt! Tarantula Categorie:Tarantula Danger